Fallen Angels II
by Jennifer Lee Carter
Summary: Three teens meet their past when their academy is attacked in Ireland. Forcing them to confront their fears, move on and join the fight against evil. Now in the second half on the story they must confront evil of a past nature


"What are we going to do if she wakes up?" Hunter asked, glancing, angrily, at the silent form on the couch.

"It's more like when. By my calculation she should be waking up sometime in the near future. Approximately two-three hours. She's still in shock . . . " Cam kind of left the sentence fractured on purpose.

"I can't believe this!" Natalie yelled. As she was comforted by her friends.

"Ah she'll be fine." Dustin retorted, " I mean she's got that whole "I can do whatever I want" thing down."

Through her sniffles, Natalie said to him, "That's what she likes to make you think . . . but I know her better than that."

"Are you serious?" Shane quizzed.

It shouldn't have been shocking, that Kaia was not as tough as she seemed. But everyone regardless found it to be so.

No one spoke a word for the next hour and a half. Busy, in their own minds.

Kaia bolted awake, gulping in air loudly. Then she coughed a moment trying to clear her throat. Naomi rushed to her side and sat down next to her.

"You're okay!" She showed her excitement.

"Barely!" She gasped. Pain, surrounded her; clouding her mind fiercely. It was horrendous she couldn't understand what would have caused this. Suddenly she turned to see who else was in the room with Naomi. Then held her head as the rush of pressure caused another disturbance.

"Namz what's goin-goin on here?" Speaking took longer as her head hurt so bad that every reverberating sound sent intense waves of torturous pain.

Naomi glances back at Hunter, Blake, Tori, Dustin, Shane and Sensei.

"They helped rescue me and you."

Kaia winced. These guys' friends tried to kill her and then they tried to save her. Thoroughly confused? She was.

"He hurt you?" She flipped out. Her best friend trusted them and she trusted her best friend it was the crooks in the middle she had a problem with.

Naomi instantly was shaking her head.

"No. You don't remember do you?"

Kaia didn't know where to begin.

"I honestly don't remember much." Slowly swinging her legs so that Naomi had to stand to get out of the way. Kaia pushed the covers off of her and went to stand.

"I wuldn't-" Naomi started to mention but the call came to late.

"Oof." Kaia landed on the floor ungracefully.

"Nice one." Hunter said sarcastically.

She glared up at him and then just looked down. She was so lost in this disaster that seemed to only be getting worse. A hand came into her line of vision.

"Oh come on, let me help you up."

When she finally decided to give in she was surprised to find it was Hunter's hand floating above her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He replied to her without any sort of emotion.

As he guided her back up onto the couch she asked them a question she didn't want the answer to.

"It was da," she coughed, "that idiot of a villain Lothor...wasn't it?" her mouth almost gave up her most desired secret.

The Ninja Rangers glanced back and forth in a silent scream. They knew there was way more to this anyone had thought at first.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked her friend. Her eyes were calm but you could see the fear behind them

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She grumbled. She pushed Hunter and Naomi away from her and struggled to make it to the exit.

"We never should have left! Okay this wasn't even supposed to happen!" At this point she was yelling.

Only seconds from walking away from them-yet again. Cam held Naomi. They couldn't risk losing her again.

"This is your destingy Kaia Mackenzie. You have to face your past and your father."

Kaia spun around, shocked expression. She grew pale.

"How'd you..." She asked.

Sensei gave a tiny shrug.

"You have my brother's heart . . . except you're not evil. It's not your nature. That'd be the part that's your mother."

Kaia fainted. The fact that he knew her mother was way to much for her to handle.

As she slid to the ground Hunter caught her.

"Well you seem to be extra helpful." Blake snickered, amusement flicking in his eyes.

"Shut up, Blake." Hunter said, only his words weren't harsh but soft.

When Kaia opened up her eyes, this time, she still had that shock-recollection look on her face. As she took in the room she was occupying she was met by Hunter's eyes piercing as her own.

"If I were you, I'd lie down. You're still weak-" He cut himself short as he corrected, "I mean that in the nicest way possible."

She groaned at the thought of being weak. Yet had to agree. This was no way to be. Her father had taken a lot of strength out of her.

Her father!

"Oh NO!" She cried out. That brought more attention from the others that had been waiting in the other room. They came in, not wanting to miss any of the action.

Kaia closed her eyes and swallowed. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she refused to meet them.


End file.
